


Look 42

by exoutofit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fashion & Couture, Louis Vuitton, Paris Fashion Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: Sehun catches the eye of one of the models, and she catches his too.





	Look 42

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my best friends Izzy who is actually a model. She was talking about NYFW and I got inspired to write a little ficlet for her. And thank you to both Izzy and my other friend Marissa for beta-ing this for me. I love you guys! And yes the characters in the story are myself, Izzy, Marissa and our other friend Amy. 
> 
> My fashion show expertise extends as far as Project Runway so this could all be very inaccurate (although Izzy says otherwise), so please be gentle. 
> 
> \- Link to the Louis Vuitton show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGNlDlH5ILY  
> \- Izzy's look in the story is this one: http://ell.h-cdn.co/assets/17/10/480x722/elle-pfw-fw17-collections-louis-vuitton-42-imaxtree.jpg  
> \- And for anyone who didn't see the pics of Sehun at the LV fashion show its this look *heart eyes*: http://assets.vogue.com/photos/58bf05b448b6ce193e010cd8/master/pass/00-holding-sehun-louis-vuitton.jpg

His head slumped against the window, watching the darkening clouds slowly travel beneath the wings of the plane. His earbud was digging into his ear at a funny angle but he didn’t move to fix it, content with the slight annoyance and the voice of Hozier serenading him. Just a bit longer until they’d land. The flight had been long and uneventful, Junmyeon sleeping soundly next to him for most of it. A stewardess came by to collect his trash and he turned once again to the window. The lights of New York were now visible through the clouds, the darkness of the night making them shine brightly, even thousands of feet below them. He nudged Junmyeon awake just before the plane hit the tarmac, lurching in his seat as the pilot slammed the breaks to slow them down. They deplaned quickly, and were ushered out of the airport by managers and security, though the crowd was significantly smaller than normal. It was three o’clock in the morning though. The first thing he did when they reached their hotel was faceplant into the soft feather down pillows covering the bed. 

“You might want to shower, Sehun.” Junmyeon called from his adjoining room. Instead Sehun mumbled into the pillow and fell fast asleep. 

 

***

 

The next morning their manager woke them up early, they both had an interview with Vogue before the show later that afternoon. He lazily pulled on a pair of navy fitted pants and a white button up before slipping his feet into a pair of sneakers. 

“You are the definition of millennial business casual,” Junmyeon chuckled when he got in the car. 

“And you aren’t?” He asked, noting Junmyeon’s black pants and fitted sweater. Junmyeon shrugged,

“I wear this all the time.” Sehun couldn’t really argue with that. He plugged his earbuds again and drowned out the city buzz with his music.

 

*** 

 

Back at the hotel Sehun was having a dilemma. 

“Hyung I brought too many potential outfits I don’t know what to wear.” He could practically hear Junmyeon rolling his eyes from the other room before he heard footsteps shuffling towards him. 

“Let’s see the options then.” Sehun held up a leather jacket and charcoal pants in one hand and black pants and a blue sweater in the other hand. Junmyeon considered for a moment before pointing to the leather ensemble. “Definitely the leather jacket. Do you have a shirt to wear with it?” He nodded and pulled a black shirt with a red and gold graphic print on the front from his suitcase. Junmyeon nodded in agreement before leaving to go change himself. Sehun dressed quickly, slipping into a pair of shiny black dress shoes and running a hand through his short black hair before meeting Junmyeon in front of the door. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

 

***

 

“Ok ladies, twenty minutes to runway!” The buzz of the commotion backstage made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She took a deep breath before giving herself a final once over in the mirror. Her hair was windswept, a few wisps coming across her forehead, her eyeliner rimmed eyes looked fierce as she stared back at herself. The fur short-sleeved poncho she wore over a two-toned gold and silver dress was definitely not a look she could pull off in any other situation but this one. Vuitton was a genius. She wiggled her toes nervously in the shiny black ankle boots she was wearing, the tiniest beads of sweat beginning to form at her brow. Curse this fur poncho. “Line up please!” The stagehand yelled, his earpiece dangling precariously from his earlobe. “Isabelle Ting, look 42,” he muttered as he made his way down the line of models. She gave him a soft encouraging smile as he continued muttering names and look numbers as he went along. The Louvre went dark as a Gregorian style chant was played, the lights coming up on each statue in the museum. She watched as the line of models in front of her got shorter and shorter, the butterflies were back. As the stagehand waved her off she took a final deep breath and headed out. The layout of this show was different from others she’d worked in the past. Instead of a straight-line catwalk, she had to weave her way around statues in one of the Louvre’s many museum halls. Down the stairs, turn left, turn right, turn right, down more stairs, turn right, turn left, and left and left and left, turn right and back up the stairs on the other side, turn right, turn right, turn left and up the final staircase and done. Her face stayed blank, eyes gazing straight ahead as she maneuvered her way down the aisles of eager onlookers. And she saw him, cheesy as it sounds. She almost laughed to herself how cliché her life suddenly seemed to be. His gaze was strong, nearly piercing through her carefully practiced runway face. A slow smile seemed to edge its way to the corner of his lips but she was walking past before she could decipher it any further. Deep breath Iz, she chastised herself continuing up the final staircase until she was safely backstage again. Her heart was beating out of her chest, whether from the adrenaline or the unwavering gaze of the attractive stranger she wasn’t quite sure. “Final walk,” the stagehand yelled, herding all the models back to the starting lines. She couldn’t help herself for subtly looking out for the stranger as she made her final walk through the Louvre. He was clapping politely, his eyes immediately meeting hers, his smile quicker to appear than the last time their eyes had met. And just like that it was over again and she was backstage for the final time. The models all congratulated each other as they made their way to their dressing tables. She plopped into her chair with a huff, pulling her phone out of her purse to check her messages. 

FROM: Marissa  
We’ll be waiting for you out front with all the cool celebrities ;)

FROM: Amy  
Is this what it feels like to be famous?

FROM: Lindsay  
CAN YOU PLEASE COME OUT HERE AND INTRODUCE US TO PEOPLE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE A POTATO AND CANNOT SAY HELLO ON MY OWN.

She chuckled at her friends’ antics and got an assistant to help her out of her clothes. Once everything was hung back in its place, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door for models and crew.

TO: Girl Crew  
Lol I’m coming out now, see you in a few!

The heels of her boots clicked along the marble floors of the Louvre as she navigated her way through the crowds. Of her friends, she was the tallest and thankfully had the advantage to see a little bit over the tops of the crowds, before spotting the three of them standing by one of the many sculptures decorating the room. 

“Izzy!” They yelled in unison, pulling her in for a group hug. 

“You were amazing, I loved the outfit they had you in wow,” Lindsay gushed. 

“You totally rocked that runway. Slayed.” Marissa agreed.

“So proud of you!” Amy said, giving her arm an encouraging squeeze. 

“So when can we meet people and also are there refreshments, I’m so thirsty.” Lindsay whined. The girls laughed and wandered towards a long refreshment table. Lindsay beelined for the champagne and came back with a satisfied smile on her face. “Can’t pass up champagne while in Paris am I right?” Her friends just rolled their eyes. They chatted aimlessly, mostly about what it was like backstage and getting ready for such a huge show when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to find the attractive stranger standing behind her. Her mouth gaped slightly in disbelief. What kind of wonderful karma was this, she thought. 

“Iz, you’re staring.” Marissa whispered, elbowing her in the side. 

“Right sorry hi! You are?” She managed to say, sticking her hand out in greeting.

“Oh Sehun. I am visiting from Seoul, I thought you were amazing tonight.” She felt her cheeks flaming with blush.

“Wow thank you, I appreciate that. You came pretty far for a fashion show, are you a fan of Vuitton?”

“In fact I am.” He said, gesturing to his own outfit. “I find his menswear suits me.”

“I would DEFINITELY agree,” Marissa said from behind her. Amy smacked her on the arm and pulled her away.

“We’ll leave you two alone. We’ll be at the drinks table if you need us Iz.” 

“Ooh yay more champagne!” Lindsay nearly jumped with excitement. 

“Sorry about my friends,” she chuckled nervously. “They’re a bit much sometimes.” 

“Don’t worry, I have friends just like that back in Seoul.”

“Did you come alone?” 

“No, one of my other members came with me, he’s around here somewhere.” He said turning his head to search for his friend. “Ah Junmyeon hyung!” He shouted, waving at another man across the room. “This is Junmyeon, he’s the leader of our group.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, bowing in greeting. Izzy bowed back.

“I’m Isabelle, but as your friend here has seen my friends call me Izzy. I’m sorry but did you say you’re the leader of a group? What kind of group exactly?” The two men looked at each other with a slight disbelief in their eyes. 

“You don’t recognize us?” Sehun asked her. She looked from one of them to the other, trying to wrack her brain.

“Uh I’m sorry no. Am I supposed to?” 

“Are you Korean?” Junmyeon asks her.

“No actually I’m Chinese.” They nod in understanding. 

“We’re in a band,” Sehun says, “a K-Pop group.” Her eyes widen,

“Oh wow. That’s so cool, my sister listens to K-Pop. I’ve only heard a few songs being around her but I’m pretty sure they were in Chinese.”

“We sing in both,” Sehun says offhandedly. Junmyeon shoots him a look.

“Maybe I’ve heard you guys then. Although if you ask what band my sister likes I probably won’t be able to tell you.” She laughs, suddenly nervous around them. Why are they so interested in me? They’re probably super famous and I’m just… me.

“Our group is called EXO. We are pretty popular. No big deal though.” Sehun has a humorous glint in his eyes and Junmyeon rolls his again. 

“Well I’m sure when I tell her I met you both she’ll freak out.” 

“Izzy! I’m hungry are you done talking to the cute strangers?” Lindsay comes up behind her and clings to her arm. Her cheeks flame in embarrassment again. 

“You have no filter!” She whisper yells at her friend, who just gives her a suggestive wink in response. 

“We were actually going to eat if you and your friends want to join us.” Sehun offers, ignoring the surprised look on both Izzy and Junmyeon’s faces. 

“We are…?”

“You are…?” Izzy and Junmyeon respond at the same time. 

“We are now.” Sehun smiles. 

“Um… sure, let me just check with my –“

“We would love to go with you guys, right Iz?” Lindsay interrupts her. 

“Perfect it’s settled then! Shall we?” Sehun offers Izzy his arm and she all but melts into the floor. She shoots a quick glare at her friends over her shoulder, warning them not to make a comment. She falls into step with Sehun, as he walks them out to the car he and Junmyeon came in. 

“Your friends seem fun.”

“My friends are crazy, but yes they’re pretty fun.”

“Again, I feel your pain. Junmyeon and I are two out of nine of the members of our group. If they were all here I’m sure I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to talk to you, or bring you out to eat with us without being berated by all of them.”

“So you mean like currently with my friends making suggestive eyes at me since you came up to talk to me?” Sehun chuckles, and she takes a mental photo of how cute he looks when he laughs.

“Exactly like that, but times seven.” 

 

*** 

 

The group of them finds a small crepe stand not far from the Louvre and sit along the waterfront of the river to eat them. Sehun and Junmyeon tell them stories of their group back in Seoul and the girls tell them about themselves and how they became friends. The lights of Paris reflect along the water giving the chilly night air a sense of warmth. 

“I can see why they call Paris the city of lights,” Izzy says gazing out across the river.

“I thought Paris was the city of love?” Sehun asks, sounding surprised. 

“Hmm, maybe that too.” She replies. Her hand suddenly warms as she feels Sehun reach out and twine their fingers together. She looks down at their hands and back up at him to see him smiling at her. 

“Ew get a room you two,” Marissa hollers from further down the river. She hears her friends chuckling, and her cheeks heat up for the nth time that night. 

“If I wasn’t heading back to Seoul tomorrow I’d ask you to go out on a date with me,” Sehun says sadly, turning his face back towards the water. Izzy squeezes his hand,

“Maybe I’ll just have to take you out when you come to the next fashion show I’m walking in.” 

“I think I’d like that,” he says turning back to her and smiling, his eyes folding into crescents. 

 

Izzy thinks she’s never seen anything more beautiful.


End file.
